


Remember Me

by AlcyoneSong



Series: The Grundo Trilogy Book 1 [1]
Category: The Adventures of Teddy Ruxpin
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-30
Updated: 2019-06-29
Packaged: 2020-05-30 22:38:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 15,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19412839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlcyoneSong/pseuds/AlcyoneSong
Summary: A stranger arrives from the North and things change.





	1. Stranger From the North

Have you ever wondered what was over the distant hills? Where the wind blows wild, and the sky touches the earth? Beyond the great wall, over the next ridge through the purple mist and into the north country? If anyone said that there was a great secret to be found there, would a brave adventurer travel there to find it? What if there was a great mystery to unravel, a legend in itself that held a Princess in invisible chains and a kingdom in its icy grip? Would a brave soul dare to step to the challenge?

In the kingdom of Grundo there was a proclamation of a celebration. The Royal family of Nogburt was to honor the heros that rescued the fair Princess Aruzia from the evil Gutangs. A great feast was held in the royal hall and long into the night the celebrations and cheers echoed in the hallowed stone halls. It was somewhere amidst the crowds that a stranger entered the castle. She looked like any other illiper besides her strange clothing. She wore no crest on her tunic, but it was of fine satin trimmed in gold thread. Under it she wore a shirt of the most intricate chain mail and at her side was a hand and a half sword of simple design. She slipped past the guards and quietly joined the line of guests waiting to greet the royal family.

She was caught by surprise when she saw the heros of Grundo. Surely this was not right? Yet there they were, a rag tag band of an Octopede, Perloon, and Illiop. By the gods, what a strange scene. Yet, this was just the beginning. Beside them sat a rather large and very purple creature. The Princess seemed rather attached to it, as one would be to a large dog. A joke was said, and the room reverberated with the laughter of the creature who seemed to drown out the noise of the crowd around them. Then she found her hand being shaken, she looked up into the bluest eyes she had ever seen. Her mouth went dry as she tried to find the words to say. Everything she had practiced, was gone. She drew a blank and could only mutter, "Nice weather for this time of year."

"I guess," came a bored reply.

It shook her from her stupor.

"You guess?" She replied.

"Normally it's cooler, or raining.... are you from here?" He asked.

She looked behind her, the grunge gave her a glare.

"I am a visitor." She said.

"Welcome to Grundo." He replied.

She found herself pushed along into the dining hall. Tables were set with the finest buffet in all of Grundo. At the head table sat the royal family and their guests of honor. 

Our hero or should I say, heroine, was never one for fancy parties, in fact, this was her first. Where she was from, such a thing was unheard of. It was not that there was nothing to celebrate, but such a thing had been forgotten. So with all forgotten things, it never happened. 

She joined the others feasting and listening as stories were swapped, and tales told. She heard about the great treasure of Grundo, and the battle with the deadly aerial Gutangs over the Hard to Find City. Then, once sated and satisfied, the musicians assembled in the gallery. Soon tables were shoved aside as the dancing began. What grand dancing there was, from all corners of Grundo they came and brought with them a dance and a story. From the deep forest the fae joined in the celebration and gave the Prince and Princess magical gifts. From the wild lands the Grunges danced, joked, and swapped stories. 

Our heroine did not notice she was being watched. In all the commotion, one set of eyes did not leave her. They followed her as she moved through the crowds. Observing as she did, the courtly scene being played out. Perhaps it was that she did not dance, but observed that set her apart, or maybe it was her attire. She smiled and spoke quietly with the court doctor, and Newton Gimmick. A conversation about optics left Gimmick twittering with ideas and his sweetheart nodding with approval.  
A touch on her shoulder caused her to stiffen slightly. She turned unsure if it was another grunge asking for directions to the bathroom. Her mouth open ready for an answer she turned to address the interrupter.

"For the last time, the bathroom is ON YOUR L...." she froze.

The Doctor and Gimmick bowed low.

"Your Highness, eh..eh have you met Marwynn?" Gimmick chirped.

"No, I'm afraid I have not made a proper acquaintance. Please excuse me, I...that is, how do you do?" He replied, his tone betrayed his nervousness. He offered her a gloved hand, and appeared relieved when she accepted it.

"I am well. Thank you, your Majesty." Marwynn replied shaking his hand.

It is a strange thing, when two people meet. Two polar opposites, and should be enemies meet. Neither knows the other well enough to understand the role that they would play in their lives together. Yet, in a single instant, a connection is made. The wheels of fate begin to turn and one can only guess at the games the gods are playing with foolish mortals such as these.

*******************************

The evening came and went, as the best evenings often do. In the course of the events that followed the King was poisoned, by a rogue Gutang. An assault was made upon the castle, but thwarted in time by the brave efforts of the heros of Grundo. As all historians would recall that event, would start a new era. A young Prince would begin his training towards knighthood, and a Princess would become a lady. 

Yet, every Princess needs a teacher. One skilled in the fine arts, who would teach her the skills she would need to protect and defend her home. As was the tradition in Grundo. Each child of the royal family was to be given fair and equal training until the "calling". Wherein their true gifts were revealed by the "Old Ones" and they would see their future. It was at this time when Marwynn found herself working as a stable hand in the royal livery. There she became fast friends with the young Princess, often accompanying her for rides out through the countryside. 

It was on such a ride, that they found themselves caught out in a rainstorm. As you know, when it rains, it gets muddy, and there was one creature in Grundo who loved the mud. They were made from the stuff, and would take advantage of those times to cause havoc on the kingdom by running amok. Aruzia and Marwynn found themselves surrounded and outnumbered. 

"We need to send for help!" cried Aruzia panicking as the creatures surrounded her. 

"There is no time!" Marwynn huffed as she reached over and pulled Aruzia off her mount and onto the back of her own. Then, she jumped off and smacked the back of the creature with the flat of her sword. 

"Run and whatever you do, do not look back!" Marwynn called as the Princess disappeared into the distance. She turned and faced the creatures. Her eyes glowed softly and the amulet that hung about her neck glowed. The creatures backed away raising their hands to cover their eyes from the light, but it was no use. That light pierced their muddy hides and shattered them as broken pottery. Rank after rank fell before her, as she swung her blade now burning white hot. The rain sizzled on her shoulders, evaporating as the ground below her began to glow sand turning to glass, and grass charring under her feet. Then as soon as it began it was over. What remained looked like the sculptures of a madman. 

The sound of galloping shook Marwynn from her reflection. She sheathed her sword and climbed the hill. There, she was met by the Prince and a squad of his elite guards.

"Aruzia said you encountered Mudblups." He said peering down at her from atop his steed.

"We did." Marwynn replied, sheathing her sword. "They are taken care of. The Princess is safe on my watch." She looked at him, her golden eyes met his and for a moment volumes were said in the silence between them. 

He looked down into the valley and his expression grew dark.  
"I see." He said sternly. "Ride with me back to the castle."  
It was not a request, nor a command. 

"I'd rather walk sire." She replied.

"As you wish." He answered.

The trip back to the castle was a quiet one. Save for the whispers of the soldiers they had seen the obvious. They saw and they knew what they saw. The question on everyone's mind was...

"How?" asked the King.

Marwynn knelt before him then raised her eyes to meet his.

"I have a gift sire. When those who are under my protection are in danger, I am bound to protect them by any means necessary. It is my path." She replied.

"You single handedly incinerated a legion of mudblups, a feat not easily done without some sort of aid. What is this gift you speak of?" the King pressed.

"It is from my home, in the North country." 

A gasp and a hushed whisper echoed through the hall. North Country! She is from the wild North Country! Of COURSE the Mad Country where the barbarians live! Who is to say SHE is not in legion with THEM! Gutang sympathizers! 

Marwynn felt the weight of their accusations upon her. She knew about the Gutangs, but she was not in alliance with them. She hunted them, as did her people. Surely, they would understand that she had no such connection. Yet, when her eyes met the Kings, the accusations of his court seemed to weigh heavy on his ear. Marwynn felt a knot in the pit of her stomach, she had told the truth, but they would not believe her. Quietly, she prayed for some sort of sign.

"Father please, Marwynn saved my life! I know her father! I know she would never let harm come to me or to anyone here! I know her heart Father! I know she is from the North Country, but she fights them as we do! Father please show mercy and wisdom!" Aruzia's voice echoed in the hall. She ran forward holding the crystal of truth in her hands. "I have proof she is good, see the crystal shows it as so!" Aruzia cried out, her voice raised over the noise of the courtiers and onlookers.

The room felt electric as whispers and surprise shook the walls. Crystal of truth! The Princess will speak the Truth! The Princess can see into the hearts and motivations of those who come before the King! 

The King shifted in his seat. Then looking at his daughter, and at Marwynn, he raised his hand. The room fell to a dull hum, then to silence. A pause then he turned to address Marwynn directly. 

"You speak the truth Marwynn of the North. My daughter has raised her voice in favor of your character. As you have shown your loyalty to my family such a thing is worthy of reward." He said rising from the throne.

Marwynn looked up at the King, then around at the room. She felt small, and insignificant before them. Quietly she replied, "Nothing sire. You have given me shelter, bread on my table, and safety. I wish for nothing more."

The King raised a brow at this answer. 

"Your humbleness becomes you, but it would honor me to award you with the position of Calvary Dragoon. Your skill with the horse and with the blade outshines my finest commanders. I will have you as my right hand and you shall be in charge of the instruction and care of my only daughter, the Princess Aruzia of Grundo." Announced the King.

There was a roar of outrage and surprise at this revelation. Arin barked orders to the guards to hold back the protesting courtiers while giving a confused look at his father and sister. 

Well, this certainly changed things.


	2. Revelation

Everyone has a secret, everyone has a past. As long as we live, we are making one. What we do today effects tomorrow, and yesterdays decisions have their repercussions today. Marwynn found herself falling into the easy day to day routine of castle life. There were assignments to be carried out, tasks to fill, and diplomats to see. There were meetings with the councilors over the treasury, war, commerce, and law. Even though the kingdom had a royal family, the day to day running was delegated to the elected Chief Councillor, and appointed officials. The kingdom was small, as most of Grundo remained wild the population of the entire principality was more or less fifty thousand. Everything the castle needed to survive was found in the surrounding farmlands. The farmers were freemen who payed a tithe of their harvest to the King, the rest they kept for themselves or sold at market. 

The market days were quite an affair. They only happened once a month, and twice during harvest time. The Princess had a fondness for these events, and in particular the festivities surrounding them which carried on long into the night. It was a common sight to see her bustling about the stalls and chatting with the villagers about their wares and business. Marwynn found herself tagging along watching the spectacle with interest. She had never experienced anything like it before. The sights and smells were wholesome, earthy, and full of life. As mothers nursed their babies, and children ran through the legs of the adults entranced with their games. Animals bayed, squawked, and bleated as voices were raised bartering over a price. Green grocers shouted and sung out selling their wares, as fishmongers added their own twist to the song. It was chaos, it was bliss.

Yet there was a singular wagon that sat a little way off from the main thoroughfare. Marwynn felt a strange drawing to it, as if she had to discover something. As she walked closer to it, a voice called out from within. 

"Come closer... closer." beckoned the voice.

Marwynn halted and looked around. Surely it was not talking to her.

"Come closer Marwynn, I have been waiting for you."

Now it was getting strange, but still Marwynn was not sure. This person could have heard her name anywhere. It was not that long ago that the King commissioned her in front of the court. For all she knew, there was a connection.

"Marwynn, or should I say, Cassia Gwenllian, the Last."

Marwynn paled. How did it know? What did it know? She turned and looked for an escape but also felt drawn to the wagon as if held there by some unseen force. Slowly, she turned around and walked towards the wagon. 

She paused at the looming door and at the darkness within. Then, her foot fell upon the wooden steps. At that moment, Quellor the Lord of Darkness woke with a mighty roar causing the earth to tremble, and mountains to quake. The great volcano Cotopaxi erupted from within the deep recesses of the black mountains. 

***************

On the southern border another creature of darkness stirred, woken from his slumber he ran to gaze at the stars from his tower. He was an alchemist by trade, and a bad one at that. Yet, despite his miserable efforts in magic, he still had within him the "understanding" of it. He looked to the heavens, and his ears fell. Then, he raced back into his tower pulling tome after tome off crumbling shelves as plumes of dust swirled about him. With a shout to his minion, he pushed aside the clutter of failed experiments aside and opened the book. As if possessed, his eyes scanned the text, snapping through page after page of writing until he gasped. He raised the candle and leaned in closer. 

*****************************

Marwynn climbed the wooden steps and entered the wagon. It would have been quite spacious inside but every inch of it was covered with some odd token or magic amulet. Jars containing an assortment of peculiar ingrediants lined the shelves and books upon books were staked haphazardly all over. Maps and scrolls were rolled up and tucked in any available corner along with quills, ink, and various other magical items. A small circular table stood in the center of the mess. Upon it was a cloth of purple satin trimmed with gold and inscribed with Alchemal symbols and the names of the angels and demons. Upon the table set in the hand of a dragon was a crystal of many facets. It sparkled in the candlelight. On either side of the table sat two stone dragons one carved in black onyx, the other in red marble. Precious stones were set in their eyes and they leered down at the table and at the crystal. A stool moved aside and instinctively Marwynn sat down upon it. She looked at the dragons, then for the first time noticed the roof. Or lack of it. It seemed that the entire universe could be seen and the constellations in their motion across the heavens was before her. She felt as if she was no longer in Grundo but somewhere in between.

"You have travelled far dear." Came the voice again.

Marwynn turned and saw the source. An old crone sat across from her. Her skin creased with countless wrinkles, as wisps of fine white hair fell across her brow. Her eyes were small and bright, betraying her true power despite her frail appearance and age. She hobbled over to the table and sat down with a grunt.

"I knew you would come today... I have been watching your dreams, and I know who you are."

Marwynn tensed. How did she know? Watching her dreams? Impossible, no one watches dreams. 

"You do not believe me do you. Very well Marwynn, tell me, how did you kill the Mudblups?" she asked.

"I... I don't know I was scared, and the next thing I remember was that I was climbing the hill and saw the Prince arrive with reinforcements." Marwynn answered.

The crone laughed. Her laugh grated down Marwynns back as nails to a chalk board. 

"My you are a silly young thing. You really do not know who you are? Very well, gaze into the eye and you will see." She lifted her hands above the crystal and chanted softly the crystal began to glow and hum softly as she did so. The crone's eyes rolled back and she spoke but her voice was lower, deeper than before.

"You are the Last. The daughter of Eowyn the Last, whose Kingdom has fallen under the hand of Quellor the Dark One. When the first and last houses come into alignment, and the sun rises on the third day, fire and blood will rain down upon the green lands of the south and consume all within. The apocaplyse will come, and all will be cleansed."

The hag shuddered and slumped over the table. Marwynn stood up her pulse pounding in her veins, as she reached over and seized the creature by its wrist. 

"You LIE!" she cried... "Surely there is some mistake! My father died in his bed as did my mother! They were sick, and they died!"

The hag lifted her head slowly and her beady eyes glared up at Marwynn triumphantly. "Murderer! You cannot change your destiny! You are damned, and those around you will be consumed by the flame!"

"Enough! ENOUGH!" Marwynn cried

"Ooooo you burn me for the truth! You horrible demon! Let me go you wicked,wicked demon!" The creature howled out in pain.

Marwynn looked down as she saw smoke rising from between her fingers, she quickly released the hag but the damage was done. The creature recoiled back nursing its wound hissing curses under her breath. Marwynn turned and ran out of the wagon her eyes searching the crowds for any sign of the Princess.

********************************  
"Explain yourself." Arin stated.

"I have nothing to say." Marwynn replied.

"You understand that the Princess could have been in danger while you were off wandering about?" He snapped.

"I do, it will not happen again sire." she said quietly staring straight ahead.

"Make sure it does not happen, or you will find yourself rotting in the dungeon." Arin stated. He was pacing this time. He always paced when he was upset over something, and there was plenty to be upset about. The constant threat of Gutang attack, kept his men always on alert taxing their fortitude and morale. The rumors that the Sorcerer of Ying was assembling forces in the north, and a new threat. This one far more serious than the others. The rise of Quellor. 

He stopped and turned to face her. 

"You are dismissed." 

Marwynn saluted and turned on her heel. As soon as the door closed behind her she ran. She would be meeting the Princess in the library for their afternoon classes, and it had already gone well past the usual time. 

"damn" she hissed. 

Within the library of Nogburt's castle was a book that told the history of Grundo. It was this book that sparked the interest of a young Prince Arin in searching for the Hard to Find City. The city was the Atlantis of Grundo, it held a great treasure within, and was rumored to be filled with advanced technology beyond what anyone had known before. It was also rumored to have been built by a long forgotten race known only as the Illiops. Arin would have chalked the whole thing up as a fairy tale if he had not met an Illiop in the most unusual circumstances. It was that Illiop who, with the help from his comrades, helped him rescue his sister from the Gutangs. 

The passages about the Hard to Find city were brief, as information did not survive the following wars and disasters that befell the city. It was taken by the barbarians of the north led by the Supreme Oppressor and his Sorcerer Abraxis. Yet, even while the Supreme Oppressor sat on the iron throne and commanded his legions to pillage and destroy all that dwelled in the southern lands, he kept records of his magic in the library. There, kept in a golden cage, slept the Oracle. A large creature with hollow eyes and vivid dreams. 

Some still believe the Oracle existed within the Hard to Find City. That she is kept in her gold cage and dreams prophecies that are fulfilled in the mundane. There was one prophecy that no one expected. That of the Chosen One, the Destroyer of Grundo. That she would come from a line of Kings long forgotten, that she would be the last of her kind and that the world would change forever after she entered it.

"Ah Marwynn! I hope Arin did not keep you too long! I will speak to him Marwynn." Aruzia piped up from behind a stack of books.

Marwynn sat down and looked at the Princess, then took a book off the top of the stack and opened it. 

"Your brother has a duty to fulfill, and that is to make sure his family is safe, and that those entrusted to the care of his family are doing their job. " she replied

Aruzia looked down at the book.

"I understand, however, you need to know that my brother was not always like this." 

Marwynn looked up. "Oh?"

Aruzia nodded, before turning her gaze to the book. Yet her tone was distant, slightly fearful, and very sad. 

"My brother is protective of me because when I was younger, I was kidnapped..." she then proceeded to tell Marwynn the tale of her kidnapping and how her brother sought her, and was captured. How he was rescued and how he rescued her with the help of the heros of Grundo. 

"What happened to you there?" Marwynn tentatively asked.

"I was held in a gibbet, I could not sit, I could only stand. They gave me disgusting stuff they called food, but I ate it because there was nothing else. I knew what they had in mind for me. I heard them talk about a ransom, but if the ransom was not paid I would be given to the Sorcerer of Ying to be put in his "collection"." she replied.

Marwynn looked down at the book, flipping a page.

"I see. Let's start at page twenty-two."


	3. ATTACK

Sirens blared out as the buzz of engines filled the skies above Nogburt's castle. It was another air raid, another attack by the Gutangs. The sky rained steel bolts as they sent volley after volley over the walls onto the small group of soldiers left to defend the castle. Marwynn ran to find Aruzia. The Princess was safe, but the Gutangs started another volley, this time using fire. 

"Quickly! We need to head to the safe house!" she shouted to the Princess through the smoke and noise.

The Princess nodded, wrapping herself in a hooded cloak, as they swiftly made their way down the winding stairs towards the cloisters. Once within the safety of the tunnels that wound under the castle, they remained hidden. Aruzia curled up closing her eyes against the noise, but Marwynn found herself crawling through the mud towards a small grated window. She could see some of the battle as it carried on. Already, the Gutangs were in retreat, but the battle continued to rage on against the fires. Marwynn crawled back to the Princess and they waited for sound of the all clear.

There was a time when life seemed to make more sense, and the world seemed far away from Nogburt's castle. The royal family lived in relative peace, keeping minimal interaction with the surrounding realms. This changed when the Gutangs attacked, and no one really knew what prompted it or why they kidnapped the Princess in the first place. Yet, with each attack, Nogburt's army was reduced to a few brigades and volunteers. Each raid resulted in more casualties. Victories were few and far between, causing the morale to be lower than usual, and even with the encouragement of Prince Arin, rumors of a coup de ete and dissension spread like wild fire. 

Now the castle seemed darker than before. The banners did not appear as bright, the pennants did not wave as freely. The holes and tears in the royal flag caused it to writhe about as a dying bird. Marwynn helped Aruzia out of their shelter. They crawled top of a debris pile staring dumbfounded at the damage. Aruzia clung to Marwynn whimpering softly. 

"Arin! We must find my brother!" she cried.

They struggled for some time crawling over rocks and debris until they saw a group of soldiers crowded around someone laying on the ground. Marwynn's eyes grew wide as the came closer. "No..." she whispered.

"Arin!!!" Aruzia cried out as she broke free from Marwynn and ran over to the crowd.

Marwynn watched as the princess pushed her way through. Then, she followed hanging back a bit observing the scene before her. Arin was there, but he was standing over the body. In his arms he held his father, a steel bolt had pierced the King's shoulder. 

"Excuse me! Let me through! Royal Physician coming through! Excuse me!" 

Marwynn knew that voice anywhere. It was Eunice, dear Eunice! She shoved some of the soldiers aside, "move it or I'll make you! Let her through! Let the woman do her job!" She growled. 

Despite the dirty looks shot at Marwynn, Eunice made it through and immediately began field first aid. "We need to transport the King to his chambers, where I can work, and we can see what the real damage is." she huffed wiping the sweat from her brow with the back of her hand.

What happened next, was a blur of activity as Arin shouted commands to the remaining soldiers. The strain in his voice was clear, as was the anger. Aruzia followed her father and Eunice up to the royal quarters, clinging to her mother. Marwynn glanced over her shoulder at Arin, but then joined the Princess and Queen. 

The Royal Physician ordered a series of x rays, and from that was able to determine the extent of the damage. Still, the surgery to remove the bolt was risky, even with the technology they had. Yet, the King demanded it be done. 

The hours passed into days, and days into weeks. Weeks into months, and the King seemed to recover. Strange as it was, the Gutang attacks ceased. Everyone assumed it had to do with the oncoming of winter, the treacherous mountains became moreso during winter, and it was rare to find a Gutang aircraft that could handle the icy winds and freezing rain. 

*******************

As the first flakes of snow settled onto the castle walls, and the fires burned in the hearth Marwynn continued to tutor Aruzia. The Princess was becoming well versed in the ancient languages of Grundo, and showed a keen interest in the healing arts both scientifically and spiritually. She had a natural intuition that could see beyond the present circumstances into the wider truth of a situation. 

"You like my brother don't you?" Aruzia said one afternoon.

Marwynn looked up startled at that revelation from the Princess. In the time between the attack and their current state, she had not said a word to the Prince beyond a formal hello and goodbye. As far as she was concerned, the Prince was their leader in training and nothing more. It was true, and since the King's injury, Nogburt seemed particularly interested in Arin's training. He pushed the Prince harder than usual, his words more critical and condescending than uplifting. His eyes never left him, keeping a careful record of everything he did, and what he could have done... no should have done better. Meanwhile, it seemed that Arin took it all in stride. He did appear to genuinely want to honor his father by doing his best. At least, to Marwynn, the Prince understood the gravity of his situation, since the attack. Their discussions were brief, and the Prince was reserved in his replies. His interest was in Aruzia's education, and if she would be ready to start formal training with Eunice in the spring. 

"I think we should look at some conversions now." Marwynn replied.

"Yes, but I am only stating the obvious. I have seen how you have watched him as he practices. It's quite clear, that you are fond of him." Aruzia chuckled.

Marwynn felt her cheeks burn.   
"I think you are mistaken." She replied cooly. 

"Excuse me." came a voice from the door.

Both ladies looked up in surprise to see the elderly form of Eunice standing in the doorway. 

"I am sorry to interrupt your lessons your Highness, but I must speak with Marwynn immediately. It concerns the King." 

"Daddy?" Aruzia asked quietly.

Marwynn stood up and joined Eunice at the door. "What is it doctor? You only need to ask, and I will do everything in my power to help." Marwynn said as she took the hand of her friend and mentor in her own. Concern clearly written on her face at the sight of the doctor's expression and grave tone.

Aruzia snapped her book shut, dropping it onto the table, and rushed over to join them.  
"What is the matter with my father, Eunice?" She asked, her eyes pleading. Fear was apparent in her tone, as her gaze shifted from Marwynn to Eunice and back again.

The elderly doctor put her hand on the Princess' shoulders, and sighed. "I fear he has come down with some sort of illness, but I cannot figure out the exact cause. He has not been sleeping well, and this has made him weaker by the day. He rants about nightmares concerning a monster known as Necriel. I have checked all my books, and have ran several tests, but other than the usual suspects for the flu. I have nothing."

Marwynn looked at the doctor then at Aruzia.

"So how can we help?" she asked.

"I need you to travel north, there you will find Black Crow Cavern. It is just beyond Mog's Forest, within the lower hills of the Treacherous Mountains. There is a certain flowering herb known as the Star Flower. It is rare but it grows wild along the ridge of Black Crow Hill. It is known for its healing properties. I think you should go." Eunice replied. She handed Marwynn a folded document. "This will help you identify the plant."

Marwynn nodded. "I'll have a mule saddled up and ready to go in the morning."

Aruzia looked at them both, her arms crossed in frustration, "but what can I do?" She asked.

Eunice smiled warmly to the Princess, "this is not an adventure for you my dear, it would not go well for your mother if she knew you were off wandering through dangerous country even with a protector like Marwynn. You are, after all, the future of this kingdom." 

Aruzia huffed but nodded. "I know, but I do wish to go on an adventure one day... I cannot stand being cooped up in the castle and treated like a piece of mother's china."

Marwynn and the Doctor chuckled, which caused the Princess to smile. Still, the prospect of heading out into unknown territory was daunting, even if she did know what the doctor wanted. She would take a moment to talk to the Doctor when they were alone, as soon as she could. 

As the afternoon turned to evening, and the Princess turned in for the night. Marwynn took her usual walk along the walls of the castle. The repairs from the Gutang attack were well underway, and the buildings damaged by the fire had new roofs. Snow blanketed the buildings and softened the sharp angles and charred remains. The castle was peaceful as thin wisps of smoke snaked up from chimneys disappearing into the night sky. Marwynn leaned against the wall gazing out across the countryside. Already, the trees were changing color from summer into autumn. Soon, they would be bare, and the world would sleep until spring. She shivered and pulled her cloak around her for warmth. 

"Hallo." Said a muffled masculine voice. 

Marwynn turned her head suddenly at the source of the voice, brushing a lock of her auburn hair from her face, tucking it behind her ear. 

"Hallo." she replied quietly. 

"Do you often walk this way at night?" the voice asked.

She cautiously noted a quick exit, just in case it went bad. She knew she was unpopular with a few members of the King's court. "Sometimes, when I need time to think, and be alone." 

"Ah I see." the voice replied.

"Do you now?" she challenged, slightly annoyed at the arrogance of the statement.

"I have observed that you spend your evenings alone looking to the North, and I wonder, do you miss your home? I wonder, if you are so miserable here, that you long to escape this place to find another." The voice stated calmly. 

At his statement, she nervously glanced towards the North, but her expression was of sadness. "At times like this I miss it, but sometimes I wonder if it ever was my real home. My home in the North never really, felt like a home. It was a place I ended up staying longer than I expected. It was a safe place, yet such things never last. Perhaps a safe place does not exist."

"Do you not believe that you are safe here?" He asked.

"I would like to think I am. Yet, with the recent attacks, it makes me wonder if maybe I am cursed. If there is something wrong with me. That if I leave a place, maybe the attacks will stop and everyone would be better off." She replied sadly.

The stranger barked a laugh, causing Marwynn to jump slightly at his candid tone. "No, the attacks will continue as they had done so in the past. However, I am sure my sister would not be happy about you leaving her. As she has done well under your care." 

Marwynn looked up her eyes widened slightly at that remark.  
"Your Highness?" she whispered, her surprise clear.

Arin stepped into the light pulling back the hood of his cloak. There was something different about him. He walked over and stood next to her, "Good evening Marwynn, might I join you?" He asked with a shy smile. For the first time, Marwynn noticed Arin was younger than he acted. "Of course, your Highness." She replied.

They walked along the walls in silence until they reached the tower. Arin held the door open for Marwynn and together they climbed the spiraling staircase towards the roof. At the top of the north tower they could look out upon the expanse of Grundo. The North lined with a ridge of mountains that seemed to scrape the sky, and to the East forest and hills. 

"If I am keeping you away from your duties, your Highness, please carry on." She stated. 

"Marwynn, enough with the formalities." He muttered. "Save it for my father. I would appreciate it, if you address me as Arin." He said as he leaned with crossed arms against the flag pole. 

"Ok... Arin." Marwynn stared down at her hands. His casual conduct perplexed her. Why was he being so informal? What did he want? They had rarely spoken to one another since she arrived at the castle. Why tonight? Yet, when she looked into his eyes, she felt butterflies.

"You know about my father right?" He asked.

Well that was a reality check she did not see coming. She looked up and stepped away from him running her hand along the stone wall. 

"Yes, Eunice has commissioned me to travel to the North to find an herb that grows wild there. I should be able to make the trek within two days.... I think." She replied cooly, betraying no hint of emotion.

"Do you really think so?" he said with a smirk. "You should not go alone, if you are not familiar with the area." 

"I can take a map." she quipped she leaned against the wall and looked up at the sky her expression thoughtful.

"I will go with you." he replied firmly.

She turned her head quickly at his statement. "What?! You can't go with me! Your father expects you to be here! What if the Gutangs attack? Who will protect the castle? Who will protect your sister and mother? No. I should go. It is my quest." she replied firmly.

Arin smiled.

"You are right." He replied with a nod. Then, he walked over and stood next to her, his shoulder brushing against hers. "However, have you noticed that the attacks have stopped?" 

Marwynn glanced up at him, and shrugged. "Yes, but they could be preparing for another one... it is not like these things are planned..." she sniffed. 

He chuckled, "it is due to the weather. Everyone knows the Gutangs main headquarters are within the Hard to Find City located somewhere in the Treacherous Mountains. The winter comes fast up there, and their flying machines cannot function in the heavy snow. So, for now, the castle and surrounding lands are safe." 

"Why do you not send your men to fight them when they are grounded then?" she asked.

Arin raised a brow at this and replied, "we never wanted war with them in the first place. I am a champion of peace Marwynn, as was my father and grandfather. I will defend my home and those I love from evil in whatever form it takes, but I will not seek out war with the Gutangs no matter how justified or righteous the reason to do so."

Marwynn turned her gaze away from him as he spoke. He was man of honor. A rare trait to find these days. When it felt as if everyone sought to climb the ladder of ambition and power by stepping on others on the way up. She struggled with understanding how complacent he seemed about creatures who kidnapped his sister and attempted to murder his father. Creatures that freely took from the farmers and burned their storehouses. If any attack was justified, Nogburt certainly had a real case against them. 

"I am still going tomorrow." Marwynn announced.

"I will go with you. The weather is changeable this time of year, and the usual roads are treacherous due to the snow drifts. You will need a guide." He stated firmly. 

Marwynn reluctantly agreed with a nod. "Very well, we should set off at dawn. I will meet you at the stables." She replied cooly.

As she turned to leave, Arin raised his hand, then dropped it. Once more he was shy, and at a loss for words. Crestfallen, he leaned against the wall, with a sigh aimlessly surveying the surrounding fields.

Marwynn paused at the door before opening it. She quickly peered over her shoulder and could see his silhouette as moonlight glinted off his tunic and armor. The tilt of his head, betrayed his temperament. She sighed and shook her head. What a strange night this turned out to be. 

"Good night, Arin." she said with a smile, before disappearing down the stairs.


	4. Quest to find a Flower

They set off early the next morning. The mules were good local animals, that seemed to navigate the terrain of Grundo with ease. Taking provisions for the four day journey, and packing winter gear, the ride was easy for the first day. They covered the rolling farmland and made it into the forests. They rode until the sun was low in the sky. Then, Arin found a good campsite and they set up procuring firewood and creating a lean to. Soon, a fire crackled before them as Marwynn hooked a kettle over the blaze. Dinner consisted of salted meat and cheese with bread, meager fare, but it would do. After they ate, a certain awkward silence fell between them.

Marwynn stared into the fire, but her thoughts were elsewhere. She was not silent because of nerves. Rather, somewhere in the recesses of her mind the fire drew back memories of a terrible loss. It captivated her, as she gazed at the glowing embers. 

"Marwynn? Marwynn?! Are you ok Marwynn?" 

She looked up blinking as Arin addressed her.

"I'm sorry, it has been a long day." She replied wearily.

"I know... I was thinking about taking the first watch. You can sleep over there, in the shelter." He said quietly, rubbing the back of his neck, glancing at the ground. 

Marwynn shrugged and pulled out her sleeping bag. She crawled under the lean-to and curled up. The warmth of the fire, and the closeness of the sleeping bag lulled her to sleep. Soon, the world became darkness.

In her dreams she was alone, falling through shadows. The land below was a tiny speck growing larger as she fell towards it. Above the heavens surrounded her. The familiar constellations she knew so well, were strange and foreign to her. 

She fell, she floated. 

The air was still, humid.

She woke and sat up. The world was innocent. The air rich with the perfume of exotic flowers. She stood up, and walked through a garden, the ground was soft under her feet. She moved, yet remained stationary. She looked up. She was flying at an expeditious pace over forest, meadow, and stream. To her left, she could see shadows moving with her. A pack of canid creatures. They spread the entire expanse of the sky in either direction. Their feet were clouds, their eyes the stars, and from their mouths they breathed rain. The beating of their paws upon the clouds brought about claps of thunder. Swiftly she flew on, swiftly they followed. Then reaching the Treacherous Mountains, she flew upward, skimming the surface, and cresting over the treetops until they reached the summit. Then they crashed down into valleys and once more kept the maddening pace until, they returned once more from the south. 

She spun around and the pack dissipated as her feet touched the marble steps of the Lost City. It was new, shining brilliantly, glowing in the afternoon light. She stepped lightly her feet barely touching the floor. She saw them.

The Illiops, and Illipers united in fellowship.

They were as shadows before her. Perhaps, she was the ghost. A visitor observing something important. Within the tower of the Hard to Find City upon a golden throne sat the Oracle. A creature of light, her eyes never closed but glowing softly as she spoke prophecies to the many scribes that surrounded her. She watched as they scratched out upon scrolls the prophecies of the Illiop. 

*******************

Marwynn approached the temple. She walked past the guards, and through the narrow corridors where the scholars studied, their bodies bent over large tomes as quills scratched out the history, education, and wisdom of the people and the land. Candles filled the vaults that held statues of the Illiop ancestors the leaders of their civilization. Empty eyes stared into darkness, yet to Marwynn, it felt like they were watching her with expectation.

She carried on through the passageways, following a voice. A whisper that became a song, an enchanting, hypnotic echo calling her forward. She followed until she reached the main chamber. It was made of marble, with a high domed ceiling surrounded by pillars. The room appeared empty. Yet, as she entered it, she saw the source of the voice. A creature of light stood before a gold seal fused within the wall. Around the seal set within it were six small crystals cut like diamonds.. The creature called Marwynn forward and raised its hand to the amulet. Marwynn felt hesitant at first, unsure if what she was doing was right, yet the song controlled her. It called to her, pleading for her to take the amulet. As her fingers drew near, she was thrown back by an explosion of energy, as a crack of thunder ripped through the room. She fell into darkness.

The Oracle cried out in pain, her voice causing the earth to crack, and the ground to shake violently. The Illipers and Illiops gazed at each other in fear and awe. 

When Marwynn opened her eyes, the City was in ruins. She was surrounded by fire, and countless casualties. The sky hummed with the familiar buzz of Gutang warplanes as they continued wave after wave of bombardment. The Gutang troops flooded the streets seizing buildings and killing any who resisted and many who didn't. Marwynn tried to run for cover but to no avail. Around her the city fell, as the Illipers and Illiops retreated into the low country. As she watched, the Illiops marched into a mist, their exodus leaving nothing but broken memories of a once illustrious civilization, wiped from all memory in the ages that followed. 

The Gutang hordes were driven back from the lowlands by the first King of Grundo. He built the first castle, and swore to protect his people the Illipers and the surrounding lands from the evil that dwelled in the north. 

Thus began the age of Kings.

*****************

Marwynn woke again, this time the world was dark and bitterly cold. She sat up rubbing her eyes, blowing into her hands as she turned over. Her eyes focused in the dim light cast by the dying fire. She saw a faint hint of movement as Arin knelt over her gently nudging her awake. 

"C'mon, it's your watch now. Wake up." He muttered wearily.

Marwynn scrambled up clutching her cloak around her for warmth, crawling out from under the lean to. She poured herself a cup of tea as she threw some more logs onto the fire to try and revive it. It was the least she could do for the Prince. He managed to smile his thanks, before settling down in his own sleeping bag for the remainder of the night. She simply nodded in return, as she shouldered her sword, and sat on a log facing the darkness beyond the rim of light cast by the fire.

Arin watched her for a long time. There was something familiar about her, yet he could not place it. She was an Illiper, but there were plenty of Illipers in his father's kingdom. What set her apart? She certainly was attractive, but surely that was not it. He had seen many a fair maid in his day, and he knew he could have his pick of them. So why did she strike him so? How did she get the scars on her arms, and on her face? What stories did she have from the North Country? What had she seen in her travels? There were few travelers that came from the North with as kind a heart. How did she destroy the mudblups? What did his sister see in her, that he kept missing? He turned over keeping his back to the fire, closing his eyes tightly against the cold. His curiosity about her was both exhilarating and frustrating. He was never one to sit back and wait for an answer, yet before him was an enigma that he longed to figure out. 

The stars filled the sky above her, and Marwynn could pick out a few familiar constellations. Time passed and in the East, the horizon became brighter. Soon, the sky was a brilliant blaze of color as the first rays of sunshine glinted over the tree line. Marwynn got up from her spot and prepared a meager breakfast. She glanced over at Arin as he slept. There was something familiar about him, yet he remained a stranger to her. She wanted to know more about him, to know why she felt this kinship towards him. She wanted to know about her dream. What did it all mean? 

She walked over and nudged him. He responded with a snore, as he turned over and pulled the sleeping bag over his head. Frowning, she nudged him again, this time with the heel of her boot, "C'mon Prince, time to get up."

He stirred and rubbed his eyes. He blinked a few times, before scrambling to his feet with a start. He spun around as if trying to gain his bearings before he noticed Marwynn staring at him flatly. With a sheepish smile he joined her by the fire pouring himself a cup of tea. 

"We should get moving soon, I am afraid we have lost quite a bit of time." He said after taking a few drinks.

Marwynn arced a brow and nodded. She quickly packed her gear, and put out the fire as Arin broke down the lean to. Their trip into the foothills remained uneventful to Arin's relief and Marwynn's chagrin. They rode on in silence until Marwynn mustered up the courage to ask a question that had been on her mind since she arrived in Grundo. In particular, since she arrived at Nogburt's castle.

"Arin, why did they kidnap your sister?" 

Her words hung in the icy air, as she saw him sit up in the saddle. His jaw tensed, his knuckles went white, and the mule snorted tossing its head forward in protest. He halted the animal allowing Marwynn to ride alongside him.

"My sister was young when it happened. I remember it was harvest time and the market was in town. We had a particularly good year, and the village held a carnival to celebrate the occasion. Aruzia and I really wanted to go, but my father had important business to attend to that prevented us from going as a family. I begged my father to let us go alone, I had promised him that I would look after my sister. At first he was reluctant, a trait I did not appreciate until now, but he did relent. My father saw how well I excelled in my training and he allowed us to go alone on the condition that I would not let Aruzia out of my sight." Arin sighed sadly. "It is an ironic thing how the best lessons one learns often have the hardest consequences to bear. I digress, I remember, we were watching a magic show, and I swore she was next to me. Yet, when I looked around, she was gone. I searched everywhere for her. I remember asking everyone if they had seen her, but no one knew where she had gone off to." 

He paused, Marwynn glanced over, she saw him swallow as he blinked a few times before continuing. It was not hard to hear the pain in his voice, or the anger.

"I returned home, afraid to face my father and mother with the terrible news. My father would not speak to me, nor my mother. He sent out a garrison of troops to scour the land for any sign or word of my sister, but no one had any idea where she was. So, I set off on my own. I swore that I would find her, to gain my father's favor, and to redeem myself."

He nudged the mule forward to a gentle trot.

"I think it was foolish of you to go alone, but still honorable that you felt duty bound to find your sister. How did you know she was kidnapped though? Could she not have just wandered off or something?" Marwynn asked, nudging her own mule to a trot.

The Prince replied quietly, "I did not know she was kidnapped until later. I found myself trekking the southern desert where I was captured. I remained with my captors locked in their dungeons and working in the mines until, I was rescued by the heros of Grundo. They joined me on my quest, forfeiting their own for my sake. When we met the southern Wizard, we discovered the location of my sister, and who had taken her." 

"Yes, I believe I remember her telling me that the Gutangs took her, but why? When did the whole thing start? Sure, she is a princess, but your father is not that wealthy. What is so great about Grundo anyway?" Marwynn sniffed.

Arin gave her a sideways look before replying with a smile, "Well, you are correct in that sentiment. My family is not wealthy in the sense of material possessions. However, what you do not know, is that my family holds a great treasure. We are the guardians of an ancient Illiop secret. Within the castle, lies protected the history, and the knowledge of a long forgotten culture. The Illiops and Illipers were allies during The Great War. It was our ancestors who helped the Illiops drive back the Gutang hordes and bring peace to Grundo. The Illiops showed great kindness to my great great ...great grandfather King Phillip the Wise. When the Illiops needed shelter and protection, the Illipers provided it. The Gutangs swore enmity with our kind, and to this day, assault our land."

They stopped beside a stream and watered the mules. Marwynn walked around stretching her legs for a bit, before rejoining Arin by the animals.

"You have asked me a lot of questions Marwynn, now I think it fair that I ask you some." He remarked as they rode on.

"Fine."

"Ok, who are you really?" He asked, turning his head to look at her fully.

Marwynn's brow furrowed, "Wow, that is a good question... as long as I can remember I was called Marwynn. I grew up north of Grundo, but towards the west. Our village was small, and I was the only Illiper. The rest of the villagers were like your Grunges only hairier and meaner."

"Why do you say you were called Marwynn? Did you have another name?"

She looked down at that, pursing her lips together. Eventually,she replied softly, "Cassia Gwenllian the Last". She could not lie to him, that kinship she felt towards him. That bond seemed stronger now. The more she shared with him, the more she knew she could trust him. He was good, she did not know how she knew it, but she did. He was not safe, but he was good. It scared and delighted her to feel this way, to trust without fear. "I can not believe I told you that... I am not sure if I should have." She stammered as she stared hard at the mane of the mule.

"Why?" He chuckled. "That you have another name besides Marwynn? I suspected all along that Marwynn was not your true name, but I was not certain. I tried to see if Eunice knew anything about you, but she was of no help. So, all I could do was to observe you. You carried yourself differently than the other Illipers." He caught the dark look she shot him before adding, "in a good way." He flashed her a smile as he continued, "You seem to have a knowledge and fighting technique not seen in this land for ages. This made me more curious, so I asked around, and found out that the Illipers had kingdoms to the South. I spent some time looking into the history and archives but found nothing." He paused taking a deep breath, then rode his mule before her blocking her way, "So tell me, Cassia the Last, why are you called The Last?" 

Marwynn was startled by the Prince's revelation, and tone. She pulled back on the reigns causing the mule to back up and stop. Her eyes met his, but she broke their gaze quickly as she looked down, "I don't know... I wish I did. I just have had these dreams, and in my dreams I am seeing the destruction of this world. It scares me, because I am an instrument of it." 

Her voice broke a little as she spoke. "Arin, I do not want to fulfill a destiny that is so dark... I... I want... I want to be with you." She quickly put a hand over her mouth, startled by her own confession. This was bad. This was not what was supposed to happen. She cursed under her breath. Yet, she could not lie to him, she could not deceive someone she felt so intimately connected to. She looked up and faced him. His expression was serious. 

Suddenly, to her, the whole trip felt like one long nightmare. She did not ask him to join her. He wanted to come along. He approached her about it, and he insisted. Was this whole thing just an act to find out her identity? If that was the case, then he could have asked her outright. Her cheeks burned. How dare deceive her like that! What was she thinking? Why did she even hope that he would return such a feeling? Quietly, she fumed, embarrassed and afraid at the same time. 

Then he smiled.

She could not believe it.

He smiled, as he reached over taking her hand.

His hand felt warm, it was slightly calloused, but she did not mind. When he touched her hand, instantly she knew what he was thinking before he opened his mouth. She felt his anxiety about being the next in line. The very real fear about his father dying. She knew his concerns about his mother and sister. She also saw how he truly felt about her. She was slightly disappointed. 

"I had no idea, I thought I was the only one." he declared.

Marwynn arced a brow at that, "What do you mean?"

"Well, when I first saw you, at the party. When we shook hands, I felt this er... how you say, connection." He laughed, "It sounds horribly cliche doesn't it?"

"Oh um, yes it is a rather weak pick up line if you ask me." She replied flatly, now wishing more than ever, that she did not know the truth behind his feelings towards her.

"The other time I felt it, was after you fought off the mudblups, when you looked at me. I knew what had happened. I don't know how I knew it, but I did." He continued not letting go of her hand instead clasping the other around it shaking it. A broad smile crossed his face as he spoke. Marwynn looked at him with a small smile. Well, this was the Arin she knew, and she liked him when he was happy. 

"I know, I was afraid to tell you sooner. I did not want you to think any less of me, I knew I was being watched. It was confirmed when your sister commented on how I watched you as you drilled the remaining squadrons. Yet, when I watched you, I felt like I was seeing everything through your eyes." She paused looking up into his eyes. "Arin, I want to test something." Marwynn said.

He arced a brow at her statement, "What?"

"Right here, right now, I challenge you to a duel." she said, dismounting the mule and drawing her sword.

Arin looked at her in disbelief, yet even he could not deny what had occurred between them. He also wanted to know the truth behind what was going on. What he had read about the bond between Illipers, and what he had experienced were two separate things altogether. He knew his father and mother shared such a thing. In hindsight, he could recall times when one would finish the other's sentence. Or in particular when his mother would speak to them, but the words were his fathers. He had taken so many things for granted. Yet, before him, was an Illiper who read his mind and he saw hers. He saw how she longed for acceptance and love. He saw the demons that haunted her, and he knew why Cassia Gwenllian the Last, was called the Last. It scared him, and he doubted his ability to be what she believed he was. He also saw within her the wisdom of a true Queen, the grace of a Lady, and the courage of a true warrior. 

Marwynn drew a circle in the dirt and stepped inside it. She held her blade tightly, but kept her arm loose. Arin approached her, stepping into the ring, his own sword drawn and ready. It began quickly with a shout. The two Illipers were locked in fierce combat, as dust swirled around their feet. The heat from the fight steaming off of their shoulders as they exhaled plumes of vapor into the chilly air. Marwynn read his attacks and countered. Likewise, Arin seemed to adjust his attacks with each parry forcing Marwynn to constantly think of a counter strike while protecting herself. Arin had never fought someone like her before. It was like she knew his every move, even before he made it. Yet, she did not give away any indication that she was reading his mind. Her attacks were very familiar to where he felt, at one point, he was fighting himself. 

"This is getting us nowhere." He remarked between strikes.

"I agree, I have learned what I wanted to know." She replied as she continued to counter his attacks.

"Truce?" 

Marwynn lowered her sword and extended her hand. "Truce."

With a shake of hands, the fight was over. Arin brought the mules over. 

"Well?" He asked.

"I think... we should get going." She replied.

He stared down at the ground putting his sword away. He seemed unusually shy. Suddenly, he placed his hands about her waist as he lifted her up onto the saddle. She was light yet strong. He looked up at her, his eyes searching hers for some sort of acknowledgement. Marwynn tensed when he touched her, yet she let him help her onto the saddle. She glanced at him, unsure about what to say. Her eyes met his once more, and all that she wanted to say, was said with a smile. Arin practically leapt onto his own mule. He beamed brightly kicking the creature into a gallop. 

The two Illipers rode off together searching for the infamous Starflower.


	5. Smoke and Ash

They rode over the snow, clouds of white powder drifting around the pounding hooves of the mules. Their breath forming vapor clouds around their faces, in the still night. The stars filled the sky above them while the full moon cast its silvery light down upon the path below.

The road forked off and they took a narrow path that lead to the entrance of Black Crow Cave. The great stone structure appeared as a large black bird glaring down at any who would dare to enter. Around the outer edge of the cave silvery flowers grew. Their blossoms opened to the heavens. These were the infamous starflowers, which bloomed only once, every twenty years. For some, this would be the first vision of such a beautiful sight, for others their last. Generations of Grunges would mark important occasions around the bloom of the starflower. Great magicks were performed and created from the blossoms. For all of Grundo knew, that the starflower could heal, and its seeds were used to see into the future. 

Arin dismounted his mule and started to climb the rocks to begin collecting the flowers. Meanwhile, Marwynn started collecting the flowers around the mouth of the cavern. They had worked for about two hours before Arin returned with two large satchels full of flowers. He tied them to the saddle of his mule before joining Marwynn. 

"I think we should camp here tonight, then start back in the morning." He announced.

Marwynn looked up and nodded, she then looked at the amount of starflowers she had collected to find that she had only enough to fill one satchel. She knew Eunice needed as many of the flowers as possible to make a strong enough elixir to counter the effects of the poison. She sighed and glanced towards the cavern. "Ok, we can use the cave as shelter." She replied frowning a little. 

Arin nodded, "good idea, I'll find some firewood and start a fire while you finish up there."

Marwynn kept on working collecting another satchel full of the flowers then joined Arin. He had made a decent fire, and there was a small pot over the blaze that contained clean melted snow to make tea. She dug through her pack to find the last of her rations. As she ate, a sad lonely cry echoed from somewhere in the distance. The wind howled down from the Treacherous Mountains causing the flames of the fire to dance as small embers flitted skyward and disappeared into the darkness. 

There was something unnerving about the sound of the wind. Marwynn was not superstitious, she did not believe in things like ghosts or ghouls. However, she did know that there were darker things that lurked in the uncharted places of those mountains. Things that were supposed to be locked away, forgotten in time, and became the legends that were whispered to unruly children to keep them in bed. They were unspoken secrets that crept, slithered, and wound their way through the darkness hunting for any unsuspecting party who entered into their realm.

"Marwynn, your necklace... is glowing." Arin remarked. 

Marwynn looked around, everything was bathed in a pale blue light. She looked down to see the source. 

"Arin, we must get out of here!" she urgently whispered seizing Arin's arm as she pulled herself up making her way to the cave entrance. 

Arin's brow furrowed as he pulled his arm away from her grasp.

"We will do no such thing! I learned a long time ago, that running away was never a good option. We are strong, whatever it is, I am sure we can take them easily enough." He asserted as he swiftly drew his sword.

Marwynn wanted to believe him. She wanted to rally alongside him, but the fear that gripped her left her paralyzed. She watched him as stood before her, ready to face whatever black demon lurked in the inky darkness just beyond the ring of light cast by the campfire.

Arin turned, catching his breath, as the creature crashed into him. The force of its impact sent him sprawling across the floor, and into the wall of the cave. It was a thing of darkness, its form surrounded by a black swirling miasma. Two burning orbs flared, as it landed upon Arin. It snarled, before its jaws snapped around Arin's head. Marwynn drew her sword and tried to attack but it was useless, the blade alone was not made to withstand the elemental magic. Arin shoved hard throwing the creature off of him, and stood up. He had the wind knocked out of him, but he was a seasoned warrior. He spun the blade of his sword in an arc and circled the beast making sure he kept the creature in front of him. The blade of his sword danced through the air sending showers of sparks flying through the air as it made contact against the creatures stony hide. Again the creature attacked, and Arin blocked. Seconds felt like minutes, minutes like hours, Arin's chest burned as sweat stung his eyes blurring his vision. Still, he had to keep fighting.  
Even as he fought, the creature showed no signs of weakening or relenting. Arin's arms felt like lead, his legs as stone. 

"Am I going to die here?" He thought. Doubt, that old feeling, began to rise up within him. He wondered if he was able to do all that everyone believed he could. Even as he fought off the creature, he felt overwhelmed by the reality of his situation. 

He looked over, and saw Marwynn. She was curled up on the floor of the cave, he saw the pain etched in her face, and he knew. He closed his eyes, setting his jaw, and remembered. He remembered that first connection. He remembered that she believed in him. He knew what he had to do. With a shout he attacked. The creature leapt and landed on Arin, pressing its full weight on the illipers armor. There was a sickening groan as Arin's breastplate bent under the weight of the creature. 

Arin cried out in agony as the weight crushed his chest. 

"CASSIA!"

Marwynn doubled over in pain. She felt as if her chest was going to explode. Then, until she could bear it no more, it was gone. She crawled up, onto her hands and knees as she looked over to Arin. She saw him laying there under the creature. He was gone. 

The demon looked up gloating over its victim. It's laughter made Marwynn want to vomit. Memories came flooding back as she saw the creatures burning her village, hearing the cries of the wounded but unable to help. Something inside her snapped. At that moment, with a shout of rage, she was upon the creature her sword blazing with a blue light. Her eyes glowed blue as she raised the blade of her sword. With a mighty swing she smote the demon's head off, sending the hell spawn into the abyss. 

*******************

She did not know when she woke, how long she had been asleep. She felt as if she was in a daze, the world moving in slow motion around her. She remembered scrambling along the floor of the cave looking for Arin. She remembered shoving the carcass of the beast off of him. She did not know why she checked to see if he was alive, she knew he wasn't. She felt him die under the weight of the creature. She felt his pain as if it was her own, and when he died, a part of her died with him. 

She held him.

Then, her necklace glowed. She did not feel it at first, but soon she did. As molten silver her tears mixed with the light and fell upon Arin's cheek. With each teardrop his skin became warmer. Marwynn struggled with understanding what she needed to do, but she found herself taking his hand in hers. As she did, the light entered his fingers rushing through his arm, she saw bones and flesh knit together. She saw his ribs, and lungs, and his heart. With a gasp he struggled under the pressure of the breastplate. Marwynn quickly took it off, and he breathed deeply. She saw his heart beat, the light rushing into his head, healing, and renewing. 

He opened his eyes.

"Wow! I say, Marwynn, that was some beast eh?" He remarked as he shook his head. "I've got a right nasty headache."

She smiled, she laughed, and she hugged him. Arin gladly returned the embrace. As he did so, he saw the truth. He saw what had occurred, and he understood the miracle. 

"Thank you, Cassia..." he murmured softly. "I promise, one day, I will return the favor."

He let her go, and stood up, picking up the dented breastplate.  
He held out his hand to her, and she accepted it. 

"I think we had better head back to the castle?" He said gazing towards the east. There was a pink hue on the horizon, the start of a new day.


	6. So Close

They rode on until they reached the countryside surrounding the castle. Marwynn slowed her mule down to a stop. Arin rode ahead but stopped after noticing that his companion was no longer at his side.  
  
He looked at her with concern before asking, ”What is the matter?”  
  
“I would appreciate it if, you would refrain from saying anything about what happened.” Marwynn replied quietly.  
  
Arin arced a brow at her request. “What do you mean? You saved my life?! Such an act of courage should be rewarded.”  
  
“No, Arin I didn’t save your life. I mean, I did, but I didn’t. You see, I had no control over what happened back there. That thing, it killed you. I felt it. When you died, a part of me died too. Yet, for some reason, something happened. Something caused my amulet to heal you. To bring you back. I had no control over it though. Please Arin, I mean, your Highness, please do not say anything.” She looked at him, her eyes pleading.  
  
Arin frowned, but his expression softened when he looked into her eyes. “I... I think, I understand. Look, it is fine, but I will need to have some explanation for my damaged armor.” He nodded to the mangled metal that hung about the mule’s saddle.  
  
Marwynn smiled.  
  
“Unforeseen rock slide?” she suggested.  
  
Arin shrugged.  
  
“A weak excuse. My father would comment on how I should have been swifter.” He muttered.  
  
  
Marwynn remained quiet. Instead, with a swift but firm nudge to the sides of her mule, she rode off from a trot to a canter, to finally a run. She could hear the hooves of Arin’s mule behind her, as she smiled a little cutting across field, and over stream. They were now in the gentle rolling countryside that surrounded the castle.  
  
********************  
  
It was sunset when they arrived at the castle. The light from the fading day cast it's blazing glow onto the castle's sandstone walls and snapping pennants, causing them to appear a beautiful hue of coral. The doctor was anxiously waiting for them at the gatehouse. With a smile she examined the flowers, which had survived the trip, and were still in good condition. With a smile Eunice thanked them taking the flowers up to her lab. Dr. Eunice was quite talented not only in her prognosis, but also in the art of medicine making. Her antidotes were a bit of chemistry and some alchemy. It would not be long before the King would return to his health under her watchful care.  
  
Marwynn glanced at Arin before taking her mule to the stables. Several hours later, she made her way upstairs to her quarters. She was tired from the journey, but also concerned about what would happen to the King. She knew Arin was more than capable of ruling the kingdom. It was something they had prepared him for since he was a child.  
  
Meanwhile, Arin took his armor and made his way to the castle blacksmith. Afterward, he had in mind to retire to his quarters and sleep off the journey.  
  
“Brother... what happened to your armor?” Asked a familiar voice.  
  
Arin froze.  
  
He turned to see his sister standing before him with a worried look on her face. Could he tell her? Could he trust her with the truth? Would she be able to understand, if she knew?  
  
“We encountered a bit of trouble.” He replied.  
  
“Gutangs?” She walked next to him looking up at him, the curiosity apparent in her tone.  
  
“No.”  
  
“You mean something else? I thought... only Gutangs were up in the mountains..” she continued.  
  
“No.”  
  
“You mean no, the gutangs are the only creatures in the mountains, or no, the gutangs are not the only creatures in the mountains?” She asked.  
  
“I mean... Aruzia, I’m tired. Would you go bother someone else?” He snapped. As soon as he said it, he regretted it.  
He saw she was hurt. She did not say a word, but he could see her jaw tighten.  
  
“Aruzia...I..” he started..  
  
She said nothing, but left him standing alone in the hall.  
  
“Damn.”  
  
They had not fought since he brought her home from the Hard to Find City. At least, not as siblings normally fight. Yet, this whole thing was just wrong. He hated not being able to tell her the truth.  
  
*******************  
  
The excuse was an unusual one. They ran into trouble. The blacksmith did not comment. Instead, he eyed up the damaged armor, looked at the Prince, and gave a bow before turning his attention on hammering out the massive dents and scratches. As Arin walked away from the smithy, he overheard the other blacksmiths whistle and comment on the damage. It was clear that they did not believe his story either.  
  
Arin was tired. He wanted to sleep, and forget about what had happened only yesterday up in the foothills of the Treacherous mountains, and to forget about Marwynn’s request. He wished that it was just a very bad dream. The problem was, he knew everything was real. Even as he stood in the familiar setting of his home, when he closed his eyes, he saw the creature before him. It snorted smoke and ash from its brimstone nostrils. He could feel the weight of the beast upon his chest, and the heat from the creature’s mouth burning his face. He longed to sleep, just one night, without waking from the nightmares.  
  
************************  
  
“Are you well son?” Queen Lily asked one afternoon as she worked on her embroidery.  
  
The Queen had an almost innate instinct to know how her children felt at any time, and under any condition. It was futile to lie before her. She was acutely adept at discerning the truth, even when the concerning party did not wish to disclose it. The Queen raised her brow, but continued to work as Arin sat in the chair opposite reading.  
  
Arin’s eyes felt heavy. He stifled another yawn before his mother’s question jarred him awake.  
  
“Eh, hmm, I am just tired. How is father?” He replied.  
  
His mother glanced up from her work. “He is recovering.”  
  
Arin looked up with a small hopeful smile.  
  
“That is good news.” He replied.  
  
“It is, but son, I am concerned about you. You seem to be somewhere else these days. Ever since you returned from the trip with Marwynn, you have been keeping your distance from us. Is there something wrong? Your sister ...” She broke off.  
  
Arin stood up with a weary sigh. He closed the book, and placed it on the table.  
  
“I know, I know. I will speak to Aruzia tonight after dinner. I do owe her an explanation for my behavior to her. However, as for now, I cannot offer any reason other than you must trust me when I say, I will be ok.” He replied looking at his mother earnestly, taking her hand in both of his. Then, with a warm smile, he let go of her hand and exited the room.  
  
The Queen sighed as she watched her son leave. This was typical. She knew Arin was stubborn, and she knew he had a good heart. Yet, she wondered what was so important that he would keep such a thing from his family. What was keeping him awake at night, and causing him to slack in his duties?  
  
*****************************  
  
That evening, dinner was not held in the formal dining hall. Instead, the royal family sat on the balcony that overlooked the orchards. A circular table that could seat about eight comfortably, was set up and dressed with fine white linen, and china. Crystal wine glasses were filled with the sweet grundoberry wine from the King’s vineyard. An assortment of game and vegetables were set out, but compared to the feasts of Arin’s childhood, the bill of fare was meager. Still, Arin did not complain. He was used to far worse, and he had grown to appreciate whatever was available. Dr. Eunice joined them along with Marwynn.  
  
Arin politely smiled, but refrained from any familiar gesture other than what was required by etiquette. In this world, Marwynn was his inferior. He watched as Aruzia chatted away with Marwynn about their day. How he longed to have that again. To be able to speak freely. He wanted it badly, yet he also wanted to keep his word. He looked over at Marwynn, his expression blank, yet within he was torn apart.  
  
“Aruzia, I would like to speak to you, after dinner in the library.” He stated, his voice calm lacking any emotion.  
  
Aruzia looked at her brother, then at Marwynn confused at his request. Still, with a shrug, she nodded.  
  
“Ok.” She replied.  
  
  
Arin took a deep drink of wine, anything to still his nerves. He felt so distant from the conversation. It was as if everyone was far away and he only heard echos. The wine did not help matters, but it did take away some of his anxiety. Yet, as the night progressed, his gaze returned to Marwynn. Laughter echoed in his ears, but it was her smile that captivated him. Yet, that same smile also held a secret. It was not fair! Why did he have to keep such a wonderful thing from his family!  
  
As the light faded in the west, the torches were lit, and the small group of family and friends entered the castle once more.  
Arin met Aruzia in the royal library.  
  
“What do you want to talk to me about Arin?” Aruzia asked.  
  
Arin smiled, well at least she took after her mother.  
  
“It is about Marwynn. Do you like her?” He asked.  
  
“I do. Why?”  
  
“Well, I’m not sure how to say this, but Marwynn is not who we thought she was.” Arin began  
  
Aruzia’s expression became concerned as she looked at him.  
  
“What do you mean Arin?” She queried  
  
“I mean, her name is not Marwynn but Cassia. Cassia Gwenllian the Last. Her father was some noble chieftain that ruled provinces towards the south of Grundo. Yet not in Rillonia. Some island. I cannot recall the exact..” Arin shook his head.  
  
“How do you know all of this Arin?” Aruzia challenged.  
  
  
“I know this, because she told me, and it was confirmed when she took my hand... I saw it. I saw who she was, where she was from, and how she came into Grundo from the North. I saw everything. I saw her village destroyed, her father and mother taken by Quellor the Dark. I saw she was sealed with a demon, and the prophecy of the Oracle. I saw how she was protected as her people were wiped out by an unholy fire brought on by the demon Necriel who desires to use Cassia to fulfill the prophecy. I saw how she got the necklace from her dying father, and I saw how she saved your life.” Arin replied.  
  
Aruzia staggered back a bit, bracing herself on a chair. She looked up at her brother stunned by the revelation.  
  
“You mean, to tell me, that Marwynn or Cassia, whoever she is, that you two are paired?” Aruzia asked.  
  
“Well not in the traditional sense... I mean, it was not like I planned the whole thing Aruzia!” Arin exclaimed.  
  
“No one plans these things. I mean, I don’t think father and mother...” Aruzia began.  
  
Arin cut her off.  
  
“No. It was different for them. At least, I think it was. Anyway, the reason why I brought you here was not to tell you that.” Arin replied.  
  
“Confound it all Arin, there is more?!” Aruzia stated.  
  
“Well, yes. The reason why I have been so distant, is that I made a promise to her. You see, she saved my life. The dents in my armor were not from a rockslide, but from a creature of smoke and ash. It attacked us within Black Crow Cave.” Arin said quietly.  
  
Aruzia looked at him. Arin sat down and put his head in his hands, staring at the floor. “I died there. If it was not for her magic. I would be gone.”  
  
Aruzia’s eyes widened. His words hung in the quiet air. Although he sat before her, she felt like a stranger had taken over her brother. He had been living with this secret. It was why he pushed them away. Yet, such a thing was a miracle.  
  
Aruzia gripped the arm of the chair, her knuckles white. A miracle that could save her father. All along Marwynn had this power, and yet she put her brother in danger? She allowed her brother to be attacked, and killed?! Aruzia turned and left Arin.  
  
“HOW DARE YOU!” She screamed.  
  
Marwynn looked up startled by Aruzia’s voice.  
  
“What?! What is it?!” she asked.  
  
Aruzia grabbed a spear from a suit of armor, and pointed the business end at Marwynn’s throat.  
  
“How dare you deceive us! You rotter!” She growled, her face red with rage.  
  
“Whoa! Easy! What is going on!” Marwynn threw her hands up as she moved to dodge the end of the spear.  
  
“You lied to us! You lied to me! You let Arin put himself into danger, when all along you could have saved my father with your necklace! I trusted you Marwynn, or should I say CASSIA! I should have let my father throw you in the dungeon instead of standing up for you!” Aruzia blurted, her eyes were red, her face wet.  
  
Marwynn felt her stomach turn.  
  
Oh why Arin? Why did you... but she knew. She knew he was honest. She knew he could not keep it a secret.  
  
“Aruzia, if I could control it. I would heal your father now. I want to heal your father. I want to be part of your family. I just can’t.” Marwynn replied quietly.  
  
Aruzia slowly lowered the spear and stood before her friend. She wiped her eyes with the back of her hand. How she desperately wanted to believe her. Yet, her anger would not subside. She was losing, no, had lost her brother again.  
  
“Just leave. I do not want to see your face, or your shadow anywhere near this castle. If I do, you will find yourself in irons rotting in the dungeon.” Aruzia growled.  
  
Marwynn looked at her. The young lady she had trained, protected, and cared for as if she was her own sister was now her enemy. She did not say a word to Aruzia as she collected her things and exited the room.  
  
**********************  
  
For the last time, Marwynn stole away and took one final walk along the castle walls. It was cold. The air bitter in her throat. She did not know where she would go, but Aruzia made it clear her invitation had clearly expired. She wiped her eyes, setting her jaw. She would leave Eunice a note explaining everything to her, and leave before dawn. As she tied up her things to the back of the mule she looked out over the countryside for one last time. She tugged at the reigns but was stopped by another.  
  
“I am sorry Cassia....I did not know.” He started to say.  
  
“No, you didn’t.” She replied.  
  
“Please, stay..” He continued.  
  
“I can’t.” she replied.  
  
Arin ducked under the neck of the mule, still holding onto the bridle as he faced her.  
  
“Why?” He asked.  
  
“Because you know I had no control over what happened. You know I cannot heal your father just because I have this magic amulet, and I don’t know why we are bonded. You know nothing will come of this. It is not how things are done.” she replied.  
  
Arin lifted her chin up until her gaze met his. He pulled her into a tight embrace. He held her and for a single moment the world was theirs. His eyes were closed as he heard the stamping of animals, the smells of the stable mixed with fresh straw. The mule as it chewed the bit in its mouth. He felt her breath on his cheek, and he buried his head in her auburn locks. He wanted to remember her. To never forget this moment. He wanted to seal her memory in a place that was sacred. He felt her relax and he clung to her all the more. He longed for her to know how he felt. He wanted her to know he didn’t care about her past, that he loved her. He wanted her to know that she was a part of him as much as he was a part of her.  
  
With a sigh, Marwynn reluctantly pulled away from Arin. It was useless to talk to someone who already knew what she was thinking. Instead, she got on the mule and began to ride.  
  
  


_A life goes by Romantic dreams will die_  
So I bid mine goodbye and never knew  
So close was waiting, waiting here with you  
And now forever I know  
All that I wanted to hold you  
So close

**Author's Note:**

> Marwynn "Cassia Gwenllian* Brightblade" (c) C. Pinkney *Gwenllian is a Welsh name pronounced (Gwen yen)  
> All characters (c) Ken Forsse  
> The Author wishes to thank Mr. Forsse for his creation of Grundo, and the stories which fueled her creative journey. She would like to thank the fans of Teddy Ruxpin and "The Adventures of Teddy Ruxpin" for their support and wealth of knowledge.


End file.
